Love is More Powerful Then Death
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: When Ethan Morgan gets the chance to perform at a festival hosted by his high school he practices as much as he can to win and get the grand prize but when his best friend Benny Weir starts spazzing out due to his magic suddenly glitching will he be able to focus on the competition or will he throw away the idea of winning to help his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Benny's Dream:

_one bright and sunny day in Whitechapel people were laughing and smiling freely as they all were enjoying the weather and having a fun day at the beach playing in the water and sand._

_when suddenly a blast of sparks and smoke came from nearby the humans looked at the source of the explosion and grasped in fright as it came from a young teenage boy who smiled evilly at them in return._

_the people screamed in fear as they ran away trying to dodge the blasts of magic._

_the boy laughed darkly he continued to shoot at everything around him as he started making his way around the rest of the town to finish his mission._

_then at that moment a young boy named Ethan Morgan came rushing towards the boy who continued to destroy everything in sight._

_BENNY WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! PLEASE STOP THIS IS NOT WHO YOU ARE! Ethan said desperately trying to help his best friend Benny Weir._

_but to no avail Benny blasted at him not hearing his pleads as he shot magic at the Morgan household and laughed darkly as it blew up._

_Ethan gasped in horror at his destroyed home but was determined to help his friend._

_Ethan walked over to Benny to try and comfort him by telling him it wasn't his fault and that he was not a monster but Benny didn't hear him as he let out a battle cry and lashed out shooting magic at Ethan in a rage luckily Ethan stepped back in time as it barely missed him._

_NO BENNY STOP WAKE UP NO WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Ethan pleaded._

End Of Dream:

Ethan's Bedroom:

the voices eventually faded out continuing to echo in Benny's mind as he groaned in pain he tossed and turned as sweat started to form on his forehead luckily Ethan was there trying to shake his best friend awake.

wake up Benny wake up come on Benny wake up! Ethan said continuing to shake him.

Benny woke up with a start gasping as he began looking around Ethan's room to make sure where he was as he started taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

it's alright B don't worry you just had a nightmare Ethan explained as he rubbed Benny's shoulder soothingly.

yeah sorry about that Benny replied looking remorseful.

it seemed like a pretty bad one huh? Ethan asked.

it was Benny replied looking down afraid to meet Ethan's eyes.

well it was only a dream ok nothing to worry about Ethan replied calmly.

Benny smiled in return as he knew that he was so lucky to have a friend like Ethan.

ETHAN! BENNY! YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! HURRY UP! YOU TWO! Samantha Morgan yelled from downstairs.

except that come on Benny we gotta go Ethan said to his friend as he got dressed and then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Benny nodded his head as he began following him when little blasts of magic shot out from Benny's hands and hit a tree outside by Ethan's window Benny gasped in shock as he saw that the magic from his hands left a burnt mark on the tree but he just shrugged as he left the room thinking nothing of it.

meanwhile

in the kitchen Mrs Morgan was cleaning up the dishes from Mr Morgan and her daughter's plates as they finished eating their food when the two teens came running in the room.

hey mom can we take the hovercraft today you know the awesome flying vehicle that i got for Christmas last year? Ethan asked.

you know i think it's too dangerous besides you two could just walk to school or take the bus Mrs Morgan replied.

come on please Ethan and Benny said begging in unison.

alright you can take it if you can find it Mrs Morgan said.

Ethan and Benny smiled at each other as they left.

mrs Morgan walked over to Ethan's father Ross Morgan who was sitting in the chair drinking coffee and reading a magazine.

i hid it so good this time they'll never find it Mrs Morgan said smugly to him.

at that moment in the kitchen window Ethan and Benny were sitting in a large red spaceship type vehicle waving at them.

THANKS MOM THANKS MRS MORGAN! Ethan and Benny said in unison as they left.

i gotta find a better hiding place for that thing Samantha groaned in frustration.

Ross just shook his head at her as he continued reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Whitechapel High School:

Ethan and Benny came running into the classroom feeling out of breath as their teacher mr G was looking at them angrily.

mr Morgan and Mr Weir i expect you two to be on time in the future but for now I'll let this time slide and I'll let you both off with a warning but im watching you Mr G explained.

yes Mr G we're so sorry it won't happen again Ethan replied.

good now everyone as you know in the upcoming weeks the may day festival is coming up don't worry though all of you can enter and since your wondering the rules are simple for the contest each of you will create or preform a original idea and the one that has the best concept will win a grand prize so everyone get working on your ideas class dismissed Mr G said as he left.

Later

Ethan and Benny were walking together to Ethan's house because Benny was still sleeping over.

so what are you going to do for the contest B? Ethan asked.

well i was thinking about juggling I've been practicing way more since the whole supernatural siren fiasco and also because Stern didn't even give me a chance last time either so im gonna prove him wrong Benny explained.

well that sounds like a good idea B and im sure you'll do great and i bet he'll be impressed too Ethan said happily.

thanks E so what are you gonna do for the festival? Benny asked.

i don't know yet Ethan replied feeling sad.

don't worry I'll help you figure it out Benny said.

thanks B Ethan replied.

no problem E that's what friends do Benny said back to him.

eventually they were back at the Morgan household as they walked in the door they noticed that Mrs Morgan was working in the kitchen again.

hey mom what are you doing? Ethan asked.

oh hi boys im just making food for family fun night mrs Morgan said.

um sure listen me and Benny got some work to do for a contest at school come on B let's go to my room Ethan said as Benny followed him.

hours later

Ethan and Benny were laying on top of the bunk bed looking defeated as they couldn't come up with anything then at that moment Samantha came in the room.

listen guys like i said it's family fun night so i say that you can take a break and think of ideas later ok? mrs Morgan suggested Ethan and Benny nodded as they both came downstairs.

now we're all watching a sci fi alien comedy movie so i got snacks mrs Morgan said showing everyone the snacks that included everything from m&m's cake cookies ice cream and brownies.

wow i love this especially since im a big fan of candy and sweets Benny said happily looking at the snacks as his mouth watered.

Ethan laughed at his friend as he began getting snacks for himself and started trying to find a place to sit to watch the movie as Benny eventually did the same.

awhile later

Ross Jane and Samantha were all asleep on the couch as Evelyn Weir was playing a crossword puzzle while Ethan and Benny were sitting on the floor still watching the movie.

suddenly magic shot out of Benny's hands again he gasped as he noticed it but continued to watch the movie.

but then it happened again as the magic shocked him from the inside out making his whole body shake and twitch as his eyes glowed green oww uhh mmm Benny moaned but shook it off.

then the magic shocked him so harshly that it sent him flying across the room making his back hit a wall HARD he grunted in pain as he slid down to the floor landing on his knees.

Benny sighed with relief thinking it was over when the magic shot out again making him spaz out as his body twitched and began shaking on the floor.

oww Benny groaned as his eyes flashed green again Evelyn looked around as she heard the strange noises then suddenly Benny came flying over as his whole body knocked the table down making all the snacks and drinks for movie night fall over making a complete mess.

AWW LOOK AT THIS MESS MOVIE NIGHT IS RUINED! Mrs Morgan yelled upsettingly as she woke up.

don't worry I'll help you clean it up honey Ross said coming over to help.

me too Jane said as she started helping Ethan stared in shock at the mess but offered to help as well.

meanwhile Evelyn was sitting in a chair looking confused as she continued hearing weird sounds when she looked down at the floor seeing her grandson spaz out as his eyes flashed green for one more time before returning to normal.

Evelyn gasped oh no she whispered fearfully to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

the next day Ethan figured out what he was going to do for the contest he was going to perform a original song on his guitar.

once the idea came to him he immediately went upstairs to practice the song.

awhile later

Ethan was having a hard time trying to come up with a melody when his best friend came in his room.

hey E how's the song going? Benny asked.

still figuring it out Ethan replied.

well maybe i can help i think you need some extra instruments i got a drum kit so how about i play with you since I've giving up on the juggling Benny replied.

sure well where's your drums at because I've already got my guitar it's on my bed Ethan said.

my drum kit is next door just go through your bedroom window Benny said.

ok I'll be right back Ethan said as he went out the window climbing on the tree to get next door to Benny's room.

Benny smiled as he sat on the ground waiting for him to come back when he gasped in fright as his eyes flashed green again as he shot magic at everything around the room including Ethan's guitar as it smashed on the ground breaking into pieces.

Benny gasped in horror looking at the broken guitar when he heard Ethan coming back through the window.

hey B i got your drum kit so we are ready to... Ethan trailed off as he looked down staring at the broken pieces of his guitar in sadness.

nooo! my guitar is ruined! Benny did you do this?! Ethan asked angrily.

yes but im sorry i didn't mean to something's wrong with me Benny said trying to explain.

i know what's wrong with you your a screw up and you ruin everything stay out of my way and just leave me alone! Ethan yelled cutting him off.

fine! Benny yelled back as he left the room slamming the door behind him.

hours later

Ethan was laying in his bed looking mad and upset as his mom came in to check on him.

hey baby i heard you had a fight with Benny you wanna talk about it? mrs Morgan asked.

NO! Ethan yelled back.

ok i was just asking Samantha replied.

im sorry mom it's just i have to win the contest because if i do maybe something good will happen for me when i do and i won't be a target for bullies by being a nerd and a loser anymore Ethan explained.

oh so is that what this is about listen honey it doesn't matter friends and family and being yourself is more important mrs Morgan replied.

really? Ethan asked.

yes dear now get some sleep Mrs Morgan replied giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

good night mom Ethan said smiling at her.

mrs Morgan smiled in return as she turned off the lamp and left the room as Ethan closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Weir Household:

Evelyn was looking at the screen on her laptop showing her grandson's magic limit meter.

oh no this is not good she whispered to herself.

she then pulled out her phone calling Sarah Erica and Rory about the situation.

what is it mrs Weir why are you calling us? Sarah asked on the other line.

it's about my grandson Evelyn said.

really? well then me Erica and Rory would like to know what's going on with him cause we heard he had a fight with Ethan and we've also noticed that his eyes are glowing green and his magic is going haywire he's gone crazy Sarah replied.

yes well there's a reason for him acting so strange because he's a spell master it takes awhile for the powers to fully charge up and develop so basically there's a malfunction in his nervous system because it's trying to connect to him but it's having a hard time doing it because my grandson's powers are still growing and changing and the magic is also simply connected to his emotions and he simply can't control the glitching as it will just happen at random times Evelyn explained.

well maybe you can build a machine to fix him by making his magic powers reset to be good as new and he will be back to normal? the three vampires suggested in unison.

that's a wonderful idea i must work on the machine right away or Benny's whole body will shut down and he will die for good Evelyn replied.


	4. Chapter 4

a couple weeks later it was finally time for the may day festival and everyone was getting ready for the big event.

Ethan started to make his way to Whitechapel High school to sign up as he walked into the classroom grabbing a pin and writing down his name on the paper.

ahh mr Morgan i assume your here to be in the contest? also just so you know it will take place outside in the school garden mr G said.

yes mr G i know and i will be performing a original song that i wrote Ethan replied.

very well mr Morgan the contest will began soon Mr G said.

Ethan nodded as he went backstage to warm up.

Benny's House:

Benny was in his bedroom looking at the new sparkly red guitar that he was currently holding in his hands earlier that day he grabbed his coin bank and went to a music shop his coin bank that he carried with him had all the money in it he saved over the years to buy a new video game for himself but he chose to buy a new guitar instead since he wanted Ethan to be his friend again and if that meant that he had to buy a new guitar he went ahead and did just that.

_well it looks great and it is probably better then the old one since he had the other one for a very long time i just hope this is enough to make him happy and will make him want to be my friend again _Benny thought in his head.

BENNY COME ON WE'RE LEAVING NOW! Evelyn shouted.

COMING GRANDMA! Benny yelled back.

Benny began making his way downstairs when suddenly he glitched again.

oh man come on?! what is wrong with me?! why do i keep doing this?! Benny wondered to himself.

but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he followed his grandma out of the house as they made their way to the school.

before they left though Evelyn finally finished working on the machine to save her grandson's life as she secretly packed it in the back of the car trunk.

Whitechapel High School:

Benny was currently inside the school building and began looking for Ethan when he finally found him in mr G's classroom taking deep breaths to calm his nerves.

um hi Ethan you'll be great i know you will and they'll love you trust me you have nothing to worry about and listen im sorry i broke your guitar i don't know what came over me so i wanted to give you this Benny said as he held out the brand new guitar giving it to Ethan.

Ethan stared at it in shock and awe as his eyes filled up with tears he then launched forward suddenly and ran into Benny's arms giving him a hug as Benny was takin back by it.

oh thank you so much Benny i love it it's beautiful your such a good friend and listen just hear me out ok im so sorry i yelled at you and blamed you for breaking my guitar you didn't mean it and you would never do something like that on purpose so please forgive me and be my friend again! Ethan said apologizing.

it's ok E of course i forgive you and i don't blame you for feeling angry now go out there and knock em dead I'll be out there cheering you on alright Benny replied as he smiled.

thanks B Ethan said as he began to leave the room to go outside to the stage when Benny stopped him by speaking making Ethan stop in his tracks.

wait Ethan before you go i gotta say something Benny said.

i can't continue talking to you right now Benny i have to go on stage Ethan explained.

i know but listen the truth is that I've always seen you as my best friend ever since we were little but recently I've been feeling different meaning that i maybe like you as more than a friend i always thought you were cute and smart so maybe i have always felt this way but never known so i understand if you don't feel the same but E i just want you to know that i love you... Benny confessed then he trailed off as he glitched once more.

you what? Ethan asked looking shocked.

it's ok you don't have to say anything i know it's a lot to take in Benny replied his voice in agony from the shocking and glitching.

oh no here it comes again i don't know what is happening to me but please stay away from me Ethan! AHHHHH! Benny exclaimed in pain.

Benny are you ok?! what's going on with your eyes?! Ethan said as he finally saw his best friend's pupils flash green in front of him.

NO STAY BACK IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! Benny shouted holding his hands out to keep Ethan from coming to him but Ethan didn't listen as he came closer.

NO WHATS WRONG PLEASE TALK TO ME B & LET ME HELP YOU Ethan yelled back at him as he tried putting his hand on Benny's shoulder to comfort him when Benny suddenly lashed out and hit Ethan with his fists making his best friend's face bleed.

OWW! Ethan screamed in pain as he held the side of his face with his hand.

then magic started shooting out of Benny's hands uncontrollably as the magic headed straight for Ethan making him lose his balance as he fell to the floor as the magic just barely grazed his foot.

Benny gasped in horror as he knew in that moment his nightmare officially came true since his biggest fear was hurting his best friend.

no Benny whispered to himself as he stared at his hands in shock.

Benny? Ethan asked worryingly as he held out his hand to show Benny that he meant no harm but his friend backed away from him.

no Ethan im too dangerous Benny said in shame as he hung his head for a brief moment before he took off running out of the school building as he headed out of town to leave Whitechapel for good.

BENNY! COME BACK! Ethan shouted but it was no use he was gone.

just then mr G came in the room Ethan it's your turn to be on stage everybody's waiting he said as he ushered the boy outside to the stage.

but mr G wait... Ethan said trying to get the man to listen but then he noticed that he was finally on stage as everyone who lived in Whitechapel was sitting around him including his parents his sister Jane his other friends Sarah Erica Rory and finally Benny's grandma Evelyn Weir.

um hi everyone uhh... what i will be doing for the may day festival is that i will perform a original song on my guitar a love song in fact that i wrote that is very personal to me since it's about my best friend as a matter of fact this guitar that im holding isn't my 1st one since my best friend Benny Weir got this for me since my old one broke... Ethan trailed off as he suddenly got cut off by a voice in the crowd.

JUST PLAY THE SONG AlREADY! Rory yelled.

Ethan nodded his head as he began playing but as the song started he couldn't stop thinking about Benny as thousands of memories with the spellmaster began flashing in his head.

Mr Morgan are you alright? Mr G asked from the sidelines feeling concerned for the boy.

Ethan stopped playing the guitar and song all together as he hung his head down.

im sorry i can't do this Ethan said as he put the guitar down in the grass and then took off.

Samantha Ross Jane Sarah Erica and Rory all looked at each other feeling worried before they all took off running after Ethan Evelyn frowned as she realized what was happening before she followed as well.

meanwhile

Ethan was in town searching everywhere for Benny but he couldn't find him.

BENNY BENNY WHERE ARE YOU! Ethan yelled desperately.

ETHAN BABY WHAT HAPPENED? mrs Morgan asked with worry as her husband Jane Sarah Erica Rory & Evelyn were standing beside her looking worried as well.

im fine mom but listen something's wrong with Benny Ethan said with realization.

it's not his fault his magic is malfunctioning and if we don't find him soon and put him in my machine that will fix him his body will shut down and he will die Evelyn explained.

WHAT?! COME ON WE GOTTA FIND HIM Ethan demanded as they all took off together in search of the spell master.

after hours of searching the spell master was nowhere to be found until a piece of evidence came as Ethan looked down on the ground and saw a paper note he bent down and picked it up but he grasped in terror as he saw that it was a old picture of Benny smiling but the difference was that a big red x was drawn over it.

no Ethan said to himself with worry.

hey don't worry honey we'll find him mrs Morgan said reassuringly to her son.

we looked everywhere Ethan i don't think we can find him it's too late Jane and Sarah said in unison.

NO WE'RE NOT GIVING UP HE'S GOTTA BE HERE! Ethan yelled.

suddenly he heard a familiar sound of a hovercraft as he saw Benny flying away in the distance before everyone's eyes widened in terror as they saw that Benny lost control of the vehicle due to his glitching as he crashed far off in the mountains resulting in a big explosion.

OHH NO! Ethan exclaimed as he saw smoke rise up in the air from the crash.

what do we do now how are you gonna get to him Ethan there's only one spaceship hovercraft and it's the one that Benny was using? Rory wondered.

don't worry i have my own Ethan replied as he went over to his mom's car trunk and pulled his red hovercraft spaceship out.

it was my best hiding place for it Mrs Morgan said as Ethan gave her a hug before he got in the red hovercraft and took off after Benny.

GET HIM INTO THE MACHINE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! Evelyn shouted in the background.

Whitechapel Mountains:

Ethan was currently driving his red hovercraft farther and farther up the mountain cliffside but then he put the brakes on the ship as it hovered in the air as he saw a trail of broken spaceship vehicle parts.

NO! Ethan shouted with worry as he jumped out of the spaceship and ran over to the crash site looking for his friend just then he looked down a nearby steep rocky cliff and noticed that Benny was laying motionless on the ground.

BENNY! Ethan shouted with concern as he jumped down coming to his friend's aid as he bent down beside him.

Benny took weak shallow breaths as he slowly opened his eyes and stared weakly at Ethan.

no Ethan im too dangerous... Benny said weakly as he still tried to warn his friend about his condition and then closed his eyes as he couldn't keep them open but Ethan shook his head refusing to leave him.

Benny your not dangerous Ethan replied to him then he looked back up at the top of the mountain and saw the machine that Evelyn made sitting a few yards away.

come on B we have to get you into your grandma's machine Ethan said as he carried his friend back up the hill as he was too weak to move.

once he and Benny made it back up again he immediately turned on the machine and lifted Benny in his arms as he gently placed him inside.

come on come on Ethan pleaded to himself with worry as he noticed that nothing was happening.

Benny your gonna be ok now please be ok Ethan said softly trying to calm his friend about the situation.

Benny opened his eyes again as he put his hand on the machine glass matching Ethan's on the other side.

im sorry E i never wanted to hurt you please forgive me Benny said weakly as he laid his head down and closed his eyes again taking his final breath.

Ethan's eyes watered as he stared at his friend's motionless body.

Benny please don't leave me Ethan pleaded desperately just then his phone beeped showing he got a message from Evelyn and he ended up seeing words on the screen that he never wanted to see.

_im sorry we were too late he's gone_ Evelyn confirmed to him.

once she confirmed those words everything stopped and faded out in a blur.

everything became completely silence in that one moment of realization until Ethan finally broke down as tears ran down his face as he pulled Benny's lifeless body close to him as he started sobbing.

im so sorry this happened to you B you didn't deserve this i just want you back i want you back your my best friend listen to my voice please i need you your the love of my life im in love with you ok and im sorry i didn't realize it sooner but just know that no matter what happens I'll always love you and nothing will ever change that Ethan admitted crying harder.

suddenly faint beeping could be heard in the background as the meter on the machine was lighting up showing that the magic was charging up but it was completely unknown to Ethan as he was still crying but in that moment Benny's eyes were slowly opening too then he slowly reached over and rested his hand on top of Ethan's to comfort him.

Ethan looked over as he felt Benny's hand on his skin and felt overjoyed as Benny looked up starring at him with love in his eyes.

Benny your ok Ethan said happily as he kissed him on the lips Benny looked takin back at first before he returned the kiss.

yep i sure am Benny replied as Ethan pulled away from the kiss and gave him a hug.

I love you Ethan Benny said.

i love you too Benny Ethan replied as they kissed again.

The End


End file.
